


YouTube Boyfriends

by akakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat Cafés, College AU, M/M, YouTube, and tags as the series moves along, i love yt aus, i'll add more characters, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakaashi/pseuds/akakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots based around the idea that both Kuroo and Semi (plus some others) have YouTube channels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chapstick Challenge

“Hello everyone,” Semi says into his camera, trying to look anywhere but into the brightly lit ring lights sat behind his filming equipment. Next to him was his boyfriend, Kuroo, who almost pointed out that Semi made him sit in a shorter chair than him, but he decided not to. “Today we’re doing something Kuroo came up with.” The two tone haired boy turned to face the other, looking a bit uneasy when Kuroo’s usual smile crossed his face.  
“We are doing,” Kuroo pauses as he leans down to grab a bowl he’d set down on Semi’s bedroom floor prior, “The chapstick challenge!” He exclaims, holding the bowl up for all the people who would be watching the video in the near future. Behind them was a blue tinted gray wall, the same background Semi used for all of his videos.  
“Yes, we are. The chaptstick challenge is pretty simple. One of us applies an obscure flavor, we kiss, and the person who didn’t put the chapstick on has to try and figure out what flavor it is. Whoever has the most points at the end walks away scot free, but the loser has to let the winner tweet from their twitter account.” Semi says. His heartbeat had accelerated since they’d started filming, not because he didn’t like it, but because he never got quite used to being on camera.  
“You suck at forfeits. That doesn’t seem too bad at all.” Kuroo chimed, eyeing his boyfriend from the corner of his eye. Eita stays silent for a moment before sighing.  
“You can’t explain or delete it. It just stays there.” He adds, turning from looking into the camera to peer over at Kuroo, who had immediately stiffened up. Semi smiled proudly, taking the bowl from Kuroo’s hand and setting it on a small side table between their two chairs.  
“By the way, we have no idea what any of these flavors are. I sent Bokuto to go get them.” Kuroo says. It was Semi’s turn to stiffen, going a bit wide eyes at Kuroo’s confession. He regains his composure quickly, looking into this camera lens with a look of uneasiness. “Oh god, you didn’t tell me Bokuto was getting them. This is gonna end badly, I already know it.”  
Kuroo throws his head back in laughter, the sound echoing loudly throughout the minimally furnished room. Semi smiles too, chuckling as he began to dig through his bag for a blindfold.  
“Oh, so I’m going first?” Kuro breathes out, shaking his shoulders up and down as if he was psyching himself up for something terrible. “That’s the plan.” Semi answers, trying the ribbon around Kuroo’s head a little too tight.  
Semi closed his eyes as he reached into the bowl Bokuto had prepared in a half-assed manner, pulling one tube from what seemed like endless chapstick. He looks at the label, nodding thoughtfully.  
“Here’s the flavor,” Semi says, showing chapstick to the screen. It was light blue and pink, and the side of it read ‘Cotton Candy’ In yellow lettering. So far, he’d been up to a good start. Eita applies a generous coating to his lips, grimacing at the sticky texture before turning Kuroo’s head to face him. Kuroo giggles giddily, smiling as he awaited his boyfriend to plant his lips right on his own.  
“Ready?” Eita whispers in that deep voice of his, making Kuroo’s Cheshire grin go even wider. He opts to nod instead of replying, puckering his lips comically. Semi sighs in mock annoyance before quickly pecking Kuroo’s lips. “What? That’s it?” Tetsurou asks, frowning and pouting like a child would. Semi takes advantage of his eyes being covered and flicks the part of his forehead that wasn’t covered in a layer of bedhead.  
“For now. Hurry up and guess, I feel like half of them left already,” Semi groans, winking at the camera before giving his audience a lopsided smile. “I need another one.” Kuroo murmurs, licking his lips before giving the other an impish grin. Semi complies, kissing Kuroo for a bit longer this time.  
Tetsurou hums thoughtfully, licking his lips once again as he thought of possible flavors. “Cupcake?” He asks, tilting his head to the side like a dog. Semi scoffs, wondering how he’d already managed to get such an easy flavor wrong.  
“Nope. Cotton candy. Why don’t you try harder?” Eita teases his boyfriend, mussing his hand through Kuroo’s hair. He had a bit of trouble pulling his hand back, because it got stuck in the dark tangled locks. Tetsurou grimaces at the sudden pinch of pain, but quickly recovers. “I’ll get the next one. Hurry up!” The boy complains, bobbing his leg impatiently as Semi quickly digged for another tube.  
Eita gags at the flavor he pulled out, but did it silently, thankfully. The camera focuses on the chapstick only to reveal a pickle flavor. Semi found he had to breathe through his mouth as he applied it, the aroma of the artificially flavored chapstick too much for his poor nasal canal. “Ready?” Semi asks breathlessly, mostly because he’d been holding it for so long. Kuroo only nods unsuspectingly, puckering his lips once more for his incoming kiss.  
However, before their lips could lock, Kuroo’s hands catch Semi’s shoulders. “Why the fuck does it smell that bad?” Kuroo grunted, making a twisted facial expression as he got an even stronger whiff. “No smelling, that’s cheating!” Semi complains, quickly struggling out of Kuroo’s grip before smashing his lips into the other boy’s in a very unattractive and uncomfortable way.  
“Ew! The fuck?” The black haired boy burst out, wiping his mouth and tongue while he tried to rid the flavor. “Quit cussing. That’s more editing time on my part.” Semi scolds, looking up at Kuroo, seeing as he’d stood up from the shock of flavor in his mouth.  
“Totally not my fault. That shit sucks. Why would someone make it? What kind of business man would even think of creating something so terrible? More importantly, what sort of weirdos buy that?” Semi tries to stifle his laughter at Kuroo’s sudden outburst, shooting his hand up to cover his mouth. When he finally found that he regained his composure, he took his pale hand away from his lips.  
“The sort of weirdos who buy gross chaptsick flavors and make stupid YouTube videos with it.” Eita grunts, gagging when some of the leftover chapstick made its way into his mouth. His eyes widen at the sudden influx of different feelings and flavors, wiping the rest of the deathly flavor off his moth with the sleeve of his sweater his sleeve.  
“Extra editing it is. Real talk, that’s fucking gross. That’s - that’s ghastly.” Semi deadpans, flustered. He completely understood Kuroo’s outburst now. “Right? I’m calling Bokuto, That’s just wrong. Why would he do that? He’s getting pranked extra hard next time.”  
Eita sighs, deciding one more flavor would do the job. He sincerely hoped nothing could be worse. “Tetsu, sit down. Just one more flavor here, and then you can beat Bokuto up, and we can continue on your channel.” Semi reasons, patting his boyfriend’s chair as the other sat down, albeit complaining and grunting the whole way. At that point, Eita almost hoped he’d pick out a bad flavor just so he could see the taller throw another fit.  
The shorter of the two boys takes a deep breath, picking up one more tube a chapstick. When he saw the flavor, he wasn’t sure whether to be happy or sad. Coffee? Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad, something like tiramisu. Anything had to be better than pickle. He was still in awe at how much of hell could be packed into such a small tube.  
Despite his confusion, he still swipes the brown colored substance on his lips before pecking Kuroo once. The other reeled back, and Semi licked his own lips out of curiosity. It didn’t taste bad; it just wasn’t something that was made to be a chapstick flavor. “Coffee. You know what? That’s gross too. Not nearly as bad as the last one, but gross.” Kuroo mumbles, licking his lips excessively to get every last bit of flavor from his mouth.  
“You don’t like coffee? I drink it, like, every morning.” Semi thinks aloud, casting his gaze to his ceiling. Kuroo scoffs at his boyfriend, untying the blindfold from his face and blinking to adjust himself to the sudden bright light.  
“I know. That’s why I don’t kiss you in the morning.” Kuroo teases, making Semi punch the other in his toned arm. Kuroo only pouts, before focusing his gaze back onto the camera that had been filming them for who knew how long. Eita got the idea, also turning his head to look into the big piece of equipment.  
“Well, that’s all for today, folks. Kind of sucked, but I feel like you all like watching Kuroo suffer just as much as I do. This was fun! Be sure to leave suggestions for other challenges and feedback in the comments, make sure to like, blah, blah, blah.” Semi says before raising his hands and waving at the camera, Kuroo soon following suit.  
Eita reaches for the camera’s power button, turning it off before turning back to Kuroo, only to find the black haired boy had already been staring at him intently. “I wish you’d let me kiss you on camera more.” He says, smiling sweetly before leaning over to place a well-deserved kiss on the other’s mouth. Semi grimaced, seeing as Kuroo hadn’t bothered to wipe his lips off, but still kissed him back.  
“Next time I get to pick the challenge. This was horrible.”  
“Fine, fine. Whatever Semi says.”


	2. Vloggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo decides to take Semi and Bokuto to a cat cafe. It doesn't go as well as he'd planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kyou for helping me out with the story board for this chapter... lmao

Semi, Kuroo, and Bokuto had been walking through the streets of Tokyo, Kuroo and Bokuto’s place of residence. None of them were ever alone, and it became apparent when Kuroo took out his phone and began filming the group of three. Sure, there were always awkward stares and strangers laughing at them, but for the most part it never bothered Bokuto or Kuroo. Semi, however, preferred to make his videos in the privacy of his own home.  
“Hey everyone! I’m here with Bokuto and my boyfriend, SemI!” Kuroo exclaims, smiling as he quickly flashed the camera toward Bokuto, who made a very ugly face. Semi was next to be shone, who threw up a piece sign, but kept his face as straight as he always did.  
“You mind telling me where you’re taking us, now?” The two tone haired boy asks his boyfriend, casting a glance at Bokuto. He wondered if he knew where they were going, or simply didn’t care. “Ah ah ah~” Kuroo tuts, wagging his finger toward Semi, making sure he was in view of the camera. “I told you it was a surprise.  
Semi sighed as Bokuto smiled giddily. “Fine.” Semi grumbled, crossing his arms as Kuroo led them down a side street they’d never been on. They all peered around curiously, and Semi was pretty sure he popped his own eardrum when Bokuto suddenly yelled in excitement over a maid café.  
Kuroo, however, led them on, only to stop in front of a very obscure place. A cat café. Eita raised his eyebrows, not sure how to feel about the whole thing. He’d never been an animal person… Plus, cat cafes were places that were usually crowded with a lot of strangers.  
“Let’s pick a room.” Kuroo chirped, going over to the map of the building. Semi wondered if his boyfriend had been a regular at such places. Bokuto only followed close behind, opting that they should’ve chose the most expensive room in the place.  
“That one! You get to have your own room all to yourself!” He says excitedly, looking over to Kuroo’s boyfriend. Bokuto knew Semi had never been fond of being crowded with strangers, so he hoped the other would help his case. Eita only shrugs his shoulders, signaling that Bokuto would be on his own. The monochrome haired boy pouted, but didn’t say anything.  
“Bo, I’d get that if I was rich and could afford anything but instant noodles for dinner. My wallet can’t take that.” He says, before looking into the camera he’d turned on before walking into the cat café. “I need that YouTube money, you guys.” The dark eyed boy says to the camera, smiling wryly for good measure.  
Eita chuckles, but says no more on the topic. A worker girl came up to the group, asking if they were ready to purchase a room. They opted for one of the cheaper rooms, and were led through the building. There was a small drink bar where they sold themed drinks and parfaits, along with treats for the various cats who littered the room.  
“Can we go now?” Semi asks almost immediately, taking a spot on an empty couch next to a cat tree. On top of it was a fluffy black cat, which made him take a double take. Maybe there’d been too much catnip in the room, but that cat really looked like his boyfriend. It even looked like it had the same facial expressions as Kuroo.  
“What? No! We just got here. You haven’t even pet a cat yet.” Kuroo says, bending down to pick up a white and brown spotted cat. Bokuto had been hiding behind Kuroo, looking around at all the different cats in the room they were in with a paranoid look on his face. Semi raises his hand to point a finger at his friend. “You okay, Bokuto?” Eita questioned. “They all look like… predators. I don’t think they like me.” He says, gripping onto the back of his taller friend’s shirt. Kuroo only scoffed, shaking his head.  
Semi decided he didn’t want to discuss the issue any farther, standing up from the plush couch and reaching up to where the black cat sat on the tree. He patted the cat’s head, grimacing when it moved to lean into his touch.  
“Gross.” He said when he was done, wiping his hand on his jeans. The black haired boy of the group gasped in an offended manner, gently placing the cat he was holding down on the ground. “That’s my favorite one! How could you be so mean to Kyou? He’s my favorite!” Kuroo exclaims, passing his camera to Bokuto so he could film instead.  
The big black cat stood up from his throne on the cat tree and jumped down before striding confidently toward the tall boy, leaping into his open arms. It meowed loudly, which sounded deep and raspy. “Ew!” Bokuto yelps, laughing at the cat in Kuroo’s arms. The other boy frowned, drawing his eyebrows together.  
“You guys are so mean.” He frowns, hugging the fluffy cat to his chest, which turned his head up to lick at the boy’s cheek. Semi sighed, as Bokuto zoomed in comically on the cat’s face, who did nothing but stare at the camera with the same weird expression it had been wearing from the very start of their visit.  
“That cat is fucking gross and I’m bored. Can we leave now?” Eita asks, resting his head on his hand as he peered all over the room with his popular bored expression. Kuroo only sighs, setting Kyou the cat down onto the ground before giving it one last pat on the head. “I was generous enough to treat you both to a wonderful day of cat cafes and this is how you thank me. Bokuto, our friendship is over. Semi, I’m breaking up with you.  
“Fine!” Bokuto huffs, tossing the camera haphazardly toward Kuroo before striding over to Semi. “I’ll just sweep Semi up for myself. We don’t need you or these gross, scary cats.” He lilts. Semi nods in affirmation. “He’s got you there. What’s your next move?”  
Instead of replying, Kuroo gazes into his vlog camera with a hurt expression written all over his face. “This is how the important people in my life treat me. I cannot believe this.” He blinks a couple times before glaring at the other two.  
“I take it back. Fine, fine, we can go. I’m never taking you guys anywhere fun ever again.” He complains, turning the camera off and tucking it into his backpack. “You didn’t even take us somewhere fun today.” Semi teases, smiling cockily as Kuroo whipped his head around to glare halfheartedly at him. Bokuto giggles into his hand, stepping into rhythm with the other two as they headed out the doors to the café.  
“Your vlog is going to be horrible. I can’t believe you even attempted that.” Eita says, who earns a nod from Bokuto. “Yeah, I don’t think anyone is gonna want to watch that.” The gold eyed boy inquires, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.  
“Whatever! My vlogs are always shit. They know what to expect by now, because they’re loyal.” “Yeah, okay. Mine are way better.” Eita says, crossing his arms. “That’s not true. Kuroo and I have the best viewers, his vlogs just suck.” Bokuto says in his usual loud voice, causing some onlookers to peer over at the odd group of boys.  
“Since when did this become insult Kuroo day?!”


	3. Skyping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Kuroo, Semi, and Bokuto aren't the only ones who do YouTube. Here, you get to see just what sort of memey mess goes on behind the scenes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone was wondering, italics mean the actual chat and bolded text means it's either the person's screen name or a notification

Semi sighed as he plopped down into his worn desk chair a turned his desktop on. He rubbed his red eyes were bloodshot, and the only thing on his mind was going back to bed. The boy had accidentally fallen asleep earlier than he was supposed to, which left him with a mass amount of video editing still undone.  
Skype instantly opened up on his home screen signaling that in the last four or so hours he’d missed three thousand messages. The skin under his eye twitched, and he wondered just how much five people could talk.  
After scrolling through all the lost messages as quickly one person could, he typed out a small message before opening up his video program.  
 **Semi: ******_Do any of you actually have lives? ___  
In just a few mere seconds, the other began to chat again, making Semi’s computer momentarily freeze. Sometimes he wished he could leave the chat, but he knew somebody would always add him back.  
 **Cat Daddy: ******_Look! It’s my loving boyfriend! How well did you sleep? Also, yeah, I have a life. Not sure about Bokuto though. ___  
 **Bokutoe: ******_I have a li f E!!!!!!!!!! IT’S JUST NOT THAT INTERESTING ___  
Semi glared at the screen in front of him. Whenever he got back to opening skype, everyone had different screen names. Just that morning “Cat Daddy” Had been “Kuroo Titsurou” And, well, Bokuto had never been very good with coming up with an original name. It was mostly someone else who made it up for him.  
 **Tooru: ******_Ah, Semi! Look who finally joined the party! ___  
Oikawa had been just as cheery as he always was, which never failed to make uneasiness churn in Semi’s stomach. Sure, Oikawa was a close real life and Internet friend, but his nice act was usually only seen in the light of videos or the outside world.  
 **Satwhori: ******_That’s bs Oikawa!! All of us were here when you got salty that Semi finally got more channel views than you do. ___  
Ah, so there was Tendou. Semi was a bit surprised that he hadn’t said something about kinkshaming. He seemed to be very into that lately, which made their group chat a horrible cluster of memes that was worse than usual.  
 **Tooru: ******_So mean, Tendou! Ah, but you know I like it when you act mean~ ___  
 **Akeiji: ******_I’m kinkshaming ___  
 **Cat Daddy: ******_LMAO TENDOU AKAASHI TOOK YOUR JOKE ___  
 **Bokutoe: ******_akaashi i’m sending u a virtual high5 ___  
 **Semi: ******_We need to stop all this “kinkshaming” Where did it come from? ___  
 **Satwhori: ******_Where did it go? ___  
 **Tooru: ******_Where did it come from, cotton eye joe? ___  
 **Akeiji has left the chat  
Bokutoe has added Akeiji to the chat ******  
 **Akeiji: ******_let me live my life in peace ___  
Semi found himself snorting at Akaashi’s distress. Sometimes he wondered if he and Akaashi were the only ones who could be considered normal and well-mannered people on the net and socially.  
 **Cat Daddy: ******_I didn’t type fast enough ): why doesn’t that song have more lines ___  
 **Satwhori: ******_get used to it buddy. where i come from, nobody gets any sympathy ___  
 **Tooru: ******_You come from miyagi… smh.. ___  
The boy shook his head at his screen. Eita had come online for one thing and one thing only: To edit his videos for the week. And that was exactly what he was going to do.  
 **Semi: ******_I really can’t talk right now. I need to edit. ___  
 **Cat Daddy: ******_no one’s forcing u to talk, bud. you just can’t stay away from your amazing boyfriend and your mediocre friends ___  
 **Semi: ******_If anything, I have amazing friends and a mediocre boyfriend. ___  
 **Bokutoe: ******_that’s it, semi!! take him down a notch!! ___  
 **Akeiji: ******_Bokuto-san, if I remember correctly, you still have some editing left to do. Shouldn’t you be worrying about that? ___  
 **Cat Daddy: ******_HA! Eat it, Bokuto!! ___  
 **Satwhori: ******_whatever, Kuroo. You said you were going to do a follow spree on twitter, but have you actually done it yet? ___  
Eita laughed at the small quarrel happening in front of him, turning his attention to the task he held at hand. The two things on the agenda that week had been sort of boring, now that Semi had time to think about it. A question and answers video and a small vlog he made when he went back to Miyagi to visit his family. Oh, well. Hopefully his audience would find at least one of those videos entertaining.  
Luckily, Semi had gotten the thumbnails for the videos finished prior to falling asleep, so he didn’t have to worry about that. Without thumbnail editing, the rest would probably take about two hours if he didn’t get distracted.  
However, the little orange notification that popped up in the corner of his screen was quite enticing. He did his best to ignore it, throwing himself into work by adding some background music and cutting out parts where he’d messed up or just that there for a good second. Sometimes he wondered if writing a script for his videos would help him.  
Semi’s phone vibrated on his desk for a second, the screen lighting up brightly in the dimly lit room.  
When he picked up the phone, he saw that it was a message from his boyfriend. _Come on babe! You should at least stay a little active in the chat ))): ___  
Semi glared at the phone, but pulled up skype anyway.  
 **Bokutoe: ******_I would never have relations with an owl! theyre just pretty animals!! tendou, don’t get the wrong idea ): ___  
 **Akeiji: ******_You’re only digging yourself a deeper hole, Bokuto-San. Just quick talking about it. ___  
 **Cat Daddy has changed the chat name to “owl lovers” ******  
 **Tooru: ******_tendou, you better say it or I will ___  
 **Satwhori: ******_I’m kinkshaming ___  
 **Tooru: ******_thank u ___  
 **Semi: ******_This is what I’ve come back to? I leave for fifteen minutes and all of the sudden Bokuto is into bestiality. ___  
 **Bokutoe: ******_I AM NOT ___  
 **Cat Daddy: ******_I should narrate this on twitter ___  
 **Akeiji: ******_Oh, come on. Don’t be rude about it. He thinks we’re being serious. ___  
 **Satwhori: ******_um… we are being serious… (; ___  
 **Semi: ******_I’m leaving ___  
 **Cat Daddy: ******_BABY COME BACK ___  
 **Tooru: ******_any kind of fool would seeeee ___  
 **Bokutoe: ******_there was something in everything about you ___  
 **Satwhori: ******_baby come back ___  
 **Akeiji: ******_you can blame it all on me ___  
 **Semi: ******_Ffs, leave me alone ___  
 **Semi has left the chat ******  
Before anyone could add him back, he made sure to text Kuroo again: _Don’t you dare add me back, or you’ll be some lonely youtube kid without a boyfriend. ___  
After a couple seconds, his phone lit up again.  
 _Anything for you, babe (; ___


	4. Conventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, Semi, and Bokuto host a question hall with their beloved fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip bokuto lmao

“I can’t believe they’re hosting this on such a hot day.” Semi complained, eyeing the crowd of people outside the convention center. There was a sea of fans, all wearing merchandise belonging to many YouTube personalities. Kuroo and Bokuto were having a contest to see who could spot more people wearing their shirts. Bokuto was in the lead. Semi even spotted a group of girls all sporting some homemade shirts with his name on them, along with a couple others spotted in. He hoped they’d come up to him later and take a picture.  
“When are the doors opening, again?” Bokuto asks from his spot leaning against a giant pole that structured the building. Kuroo checked his phone before stuffing it back into the pocket of his black jeans. “Right about now. We should head to the question hall.” Bokuto nods at his YouTube partner as Semi picked up his bag and began shuffling to the hall, a few steps ahead of the other two.  
The three had been lucky to get a whole room to themselves, thanks to the request of their fans. It was their first time going to a convention, and they were surprised at the amount of people who showed up, YouTubers and fans alike.  
Soon enough people started filling up the seats in front of the stage where they sat, eagerly awaiting the start. When every seat was filled and the eager chattering of many fans ceased, the three knew it was time to start. An employee started to pull volunteers to make a line in front of the stage. The first person was a shy looking girl, smiling eagerly as her hands were clasped together in front of herself. What surprised Kuroo and Semi the most was that she wore a shirt adorned with their ship name proudly.  
“Hello! I love all of your videos. I was wondering how Kuroo and Semi met?” She asked, only looking up for a split second before scampering back to her seat in the far left corner. Tetsurou laughed heartily at the question, ready to fluster his boyfriend.  
“Well, Semi had a big ‘ol virtual crush on me, you see. I think he said in some question and answers video that he enjoyed our channel and wanted me to make a vlog channel. All of Bokuto and I’s fans tweeted the video to me, so I decided to start talking to the handsome young man,” He paused, looking over to Semi with a wide grin. Semi stared on, the only sign he was uncomfortable was the flush of red at the top of his ears. Bokuto was sniggering off to the side, making faces at a couple fans who were taking pictures of him.  
“From then on out, Eita over here confessed his undying love to me and I had to accept, being the gentleman I am.” The audience was giggling at the show the black haired boy had put on. Eita grumbled at how Kuroo bedazzled the story, but said nothing. However, he did move his foot slightly to step on the other’s toes.  
Another fan, a boy this time, came up to the podium. “Bokuto-san,” He started, making the owlish boy at the end perk up. “How come most of the prank on you and Kuroo-san’s channel feature you as the victim?” Bokuto visibly deflated, but still tried to smile proudly.  
“Well, you see, I just don’t have time! That’s it, I never have enough time to come up with some good pranks.” Kuroo made a ‘pfft’ noise from his spot next to his partner in crime. “Whatever.” Kuroo said.  
“The real reason Bokuto doesn’t prank me that much is because his pranks suck or he messes up. One time he set a bucket of water on top of the door for me, but forgot it was there. When he opened the door to let me in, the water fell on him instead.” The audience laughed loudly at that, making Bokuto blush as he tried to clear things up. “No no! That’s not what it is!” A convention worker stopped the YouTuber, letting another person ask a question.  
“Semi, you’re new to video making! How did you gain an audience so fast?” Semi raised his eyebrows thoughtfully while listening to the person before humming. “I think it was a lot of things. For one, Bokuto and Kuroo’s channel is popular. Because I started hanging out with them, I think people came over to see me. I also do what I like, and dedicate myself to every video I make in order to make it the best it can be. There’s a lot of small things you have to worry about that you don’t necessarily think about beforehand.”  
A group of people in the front ooohed and ahhhed at the boy’s words of wisdom, making him smile graciously. When he smiled, a couple people shuffled to take some pictures. Kuroo wished he could’ve took a picture, but decided against it. People may have thought that was a bit weird. From that point on, questions came in rapid fire, some easy and some just straight up peculiar.  
“Kuroo, where did your fear of frogs come from?”  
“What do I do if I’m supposed to be working right now, but I came here instead?”  
“How come that one cat in the cat café vlog on Kuroo’s channel looked just like him? Is that why it was your favorite?”  
“Where is Kenma? I want to tell him I like apple pie too.”  
“What do you all talk about in private group chats?”  
In the small hour and a half that people occupied the room, pictures were taken and everyone found out weird details about the group’s life. Like how Kuroo didn’t think that ugly cat looked like him, how a small frog jumped into his mouth when he was little, and how they all sent memes to each other on the daily. Soon their time with their fans had come to an end, and people sadly started to filter out of the room as the three boys stretched themselves.  
“I’m glad that was over. It’s fun and all, but sitting there for so long hurts my back a bit. We should go out there and take some pictures.” Kuroo sighed as he raised his arms above his head and groaned. Eita nodded as he yawned into his hand. Bokuto looked at the other two curiously. “Well, you may want to hurry. I signed us up for another one, and it starts in twenty minutes.”  
“What?” Semi asked incredulously, not eager to sit inside the stuffy room for another long hour and a half. Bokuto smiled sheepishly as Kuroo patted his back harshly.  
“Oh, Bokuto. I love it when you sign us up for things and then don’t tell us about it until it happens.” Kuroo said in a sweet voice, his eyes closed as a sinister smile stretched wide over his face. It was eerie, and it made Semi shiver. By the looks of it, Bokuto could detect the malice as he jumped away from the slightly taller boy’s embrace.  
“I can’t wait until we upload another video to our channel. I already have a surprise planned for you.” Tetsurou said, eyes opening slightly to show mock anger. Eita sighed. “Look, I love to see you enjoying yourself, but don’t scare the kid too bad. We don’t want him paralyzed with fear in front of the fans.” The two tone haired boy scolded, crossing his arms. Kuroo turned to look at his boyfriend.  
“Yes, Semi.”


	5. Bokuto gets punk'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo drags Semi along to get back at Bokuto for making them sit through a whole convention answering questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie this was totally inspired by a Joe Sugg video

“It’s two in the morning. Leave, Kuroo.” Semi groans, not caring to open his eyes. Kuroo had been shaking his shoulder to try and get him to wake up for at least ten minutes, and he still wouldn’t get up. “Semiiii,” Kuroo whined, “it’s important. We need to prank Bokuto tonight!” Kuroo had taken his hand away from the other boy’s shoulder, sitting on the bed beside him instead.  
“That was a week ago! Get over it and let me sleep.” Semi said. He took his head away from his pillow to scold his boyfriend before stuffing his face back in. “I need your help though.” The black haired boy said. He looked different. The boy didn’t go to bed earlier that night, since he was too busy staying up and formulating the perfect plan to prank his best friend. His hair was down, void of any tangles from the constant friction of pillows against his head.  
Semi sighs into his pillow faintly, letting a warm burst of air fan over his face before he reluctantly stirred under the cover of his sheets. The black haired boy glanced at him hopefully, smiling when Semi sat up and rubbed at his eyes.  
“You in?” Kuroo asked, voice deep and hushed from a mix of sleep deprivation and the etiquette to stay quiet during the nighttime. Semi groans for what seems like the thousandth time that night, and bobbed his head once in affirmation. He could hear his boyfriend snicker, and he probably would’ve hit the side of his head right then if he wasn’t half asleep. Semi got out of bed and adjusted his pajamas slightly, hissing at the cold of his wooden floor. Kuroo tossed over the other’s slippers from beside his bedroom door, saying something about how lame it was that he actually wore slippers.  
“Shut the hell up.” Eita said glaring lazily as he made his way to his closet doors. He wasn’t sure why they had to prank Bokuto at all, let alone at two in the morning. It didn’t make sense. Two in the morning was the time for peaceful slumber and pajamas, not skinny jeans and punking people.  
Tetsurou closed the door while he waited for his boyfriend to get dressed. He heard the other mumbling something through the thin wood about how it was nothing he hadn’t seen before, but the door remained closed until Semi opened it himself.  
“Ready?” Kuroo inquires, raising his eyebrows at his tired boyfriend. Eita only yawned in response, so his black haired counterpart simply turned around and made his way to exit Semi’s apartment. The outside air was crisp and quiet, giving off an eerie effect that only reminded the two that it wasn’t normal to be outside so late.  
Tetsurou’s car always had a distinct scent. It didn’t smell like the man himself, but it held the hearty scent of leather and cologne that Semi would never choose for himself, along with a hint of takeout. At least that part reminded Eita of Kuroo.  
Right when Kuroo turned the ignition on, loud music filled the car, making Semi curse. “Oops. Sorry,” Kuroo laughs, not sounding the least bit apologetic. Once the ringing in Semi’s ears stopped, he snorted. “Really? Gwen Stefani?” Tetsurou gasped, offended at Semi’s tone.  
“Don’t sound so disappointed. She is a great woman and creator of music, and I won’t take you insulting her.” Kuroo said. As much as he wanted to turn to look at Semi, he kept both hands on the wheel of his car and kept his head looking straight on despite no one being on the streets. Ever since he’d learned how to drive he’d been overly cautious. Tetsurou remembered when Kenma rode in the car with him for the first time, and how he’d accused him of driving like an old woman.  
Kuroo slowed to a stop 3 houses away from he and Bokuto’s shared house, making sure there was no way the other boy would hear them coming. “Why do you need me for this?” Semi whispered after shutting the passenger door quietly. Kuroo only sighed, as if Eita was supposed to know exactly what his plan was even though he’d never been told about it.  
“I need you to help me film and set up. Why do you think I got you so late? It’s going to take a while.” His boyfriend explains, unlocking the door and opening it wide enough for Semi to enter. Inside the house reminded him starkly of Kuroo’s car; it smelled like fast food and it wasn’t the tidiest place on earth.  
“Come on,” Kuroo whispered, holding a finger over his lips and dramatically tip toeing up the stairs to Bokuto’s room. The black and white haired boy could be heard sawing logs from a mile away, it was obvious he was knocked out for the night. Outside Bokuto’s room was what looked like three trash bags, all filled with ingredients he couldn’t see. Semi raised an eyebrow and looks at his boyfriend, who just shrugged.  
The taller of the two reached over and closed his hand around the door knob, turning it slowly and popping the door open as quietly as possible. It almost seemed like his efforts were in vain. Bokuto could sleep through an earth quake if he wanted to. Hell, he probably had. Once the door was open, Kuroo turned to Semi. “Start opening those bags. I’ll turn on the hidden cameras.”  
Eita’s job intrigued him. He’d be able to peek inside the bags of props to see just what Kuroo was planning, and he hoped it was something worth ruining his sleeping schedule. When he opened the black trash bags, he was surprised. They were filled with heaps of solo cups. Semi wondered just how many stores Kuroo had to go to in order to get so many.  
“You get the idea, babe?” Tetsurou whispered from inside the sleeping boy’s room. Semi grunted in acknowledgment, but in reality he had no idea what they were doing with them. This hardly seemed like a prank, just something that could be considered seriously irritating. Once the last camera was turned on, Kuroo went out into the hall of his home to help Semi unpack the cups.  
“Just in case you really didn’t know,” Kuroo paused, smiling deviously. He knew him too well. “We’re gonna put these all over his room. The ones surrounding his bed will be filled with water, but the rest are just going to be empty.” Semi nodded, waiting for more. When Tetsurou didn’t finish, he looked at his partner quizzically. “That’s it?” Kuroo looked insecure for a second.  
“Should I add more?” He whined, searching his mind for ideas to make his prank ultimate. Semi shook his head, grabbing a stack of solo cups and inspecting them. “No, I think this will do. No offense to Bokuto, but I have a feeling he may not know how to get out of this.”  
Kuroo smiled in pride, taking his own stack of cups as he stalked toward the bathroom to fill them up. Semi followed, checking the clock in the hallway along the small walk. It was almost three now, and they’d barely gotten started.  
5 hours and many cups stacked (along with a nap) later, it was almost time for Bokuto’s alarm to go off. Semi and Kuroo most likely had bags under their eyes, but it was worth it. The couple was sat on Kuroo’s bed, examining Bokuto on Kuroo’s laptop screen.  
“This feels immoral.” Eita whispers from his spot leaning against Kuroo’s shoulder. He wasn’t looking at the boy, but he could feel the way his shoulders shook in laughter.  
“It’s become second nature by now.” Tetsurou explains. “I have to do this just about every time I prank Kuroo. Getting them right when they wake up is always the best.”  
Semi stayed quiet for a second before whispering up to his boyfriend again. “Don’t even think about ever doing this to me.” Kuroo’s muscled shoulder shook again, a telltale sign that he chuckled at the other’s words. “Not in a million years, babe.” Tetsurou cooed, placing an arm around Semi’s shoulder. Eita makes a grunt of disapproval, but he doesn’t dare remove it.  
Just then, Bokuto’s alarm had started to go off. It was half past eight in the morning, which always came as a surprise to anyone who knew Bokuto. He was a morning person by heart. Through the screen, Kuroo and Semi could see the built boy moving under his duvet, waking up. A thick arm shot out from under the blanket to turn the alarm off, and when it finally did he sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
Once sufficiently awake, Bokuto swung his legs over the side of his bed only to have them splashed with lukewarm water. However, after just waking up, it may have well been ice water. “The fuck?” Bokuto yelled, quickly retreating back to the safe haven of his bed and looking around his room to see every inch of his floor filled with red solo cups. The boy looked around his room, until his gaze fell on a go pro on top of his dresser.   
“Screw you, Tetsu!” Bokuto yells, flopping down on his bed and groaning into his pillow. It reminded Semi of himself when Kuroo woke him up in the middle of the night.  
Kuroo was guffawing next to his boyfriend who sat patiently, watching the computer. “That’ll teach you!” Tetsurou shouts, knowing the boy down the hall would hear him.  
“Next time ask us before setting us up for two question halls in a row. I told you I’d get back at you!” Bokuto only groans louder, not bothering to try and get out of his room. He had to pee pretty bad, but if some of those cups were empty, it wasn’t like he wouldn’t have a place to go.  
“Will you at least help me clean this up? I get it, I fucked up.” Bokuto pouts, surveying his room. It was impressive the way Kuroo could do something like that all by himself- wait.  
“Did you get Semi in on this too? Come on, bro!”


End file.
